Her Ideya!
by Superstuffandjunk
Summary: When a new visitor arrives in the dream world, it wouldn't take long for her ideya to demonstrate it's power. Right before two certain sinister Nightmaren show up as well..


The bright flashing of the white light slowly dims and fades away, as the visitor gets to her feet, groggy but steadily. The human turns her head to the left and then the right, examining the lush beautiful landscape around her. Stepping forward slowly, it was not too long before Owl had flown down to the curious child and began to speak the words he had repeated many times to literally thousands of visitors before this one.

"What is your name, child? Hoo! These are dream drops, my child! Hoo!" Etc.. All of the usual shtick the bird had to spit from his withered old beak. This conversation led the visitor to the dream fountain, as she sat by it's edge and admiring the crystal clear water in it with awe, laughing with the Owl and generally having a good dreamy time..

The bird gave his speech to this girl about the ideya and the personal dream worlds, urging the child to head to a nearby door, and enter through it into one of her mind's own creations. It did not take the visitor a second thought to jump up with excitement and run for the magical gateway. Passing through, they are met with bright colours of green trees and blue skies, with some Nightopians far off in the distance fluttering around. The visitor speaks to the Owl.

"This place is so pretty.. and it's SO big mister owl!" She giggled with excitement. Owl hooted happily in return, and quite quickly followed this up with yet another lecture for the girl. Finding a comfy rock to sit on, the child places her hands on her cheeks and listens closely, and the bird was quite cheery that this specific visitor was a type that enjoyed his long talks and constant pestering. "Now then. Where was I...?" Owl says.

"I believe you are up to the part where you say 'Hoo". A voice calls from someplace. The girls tilt her head to see where the voice came from, as does the owl, only he turns with great anticipation and anxiety! Floating down slowly a few feet away from the two, the nightmaren creature clad in purple known as Nights reveals herself, the creature's arms on his waist and a smug look on his face. Owl hoots in shock, losing a few feathers in the process, and the girl peers at the nightmaren with an expression of confusion. "Hahahaha oh I'm soooo sorry, old bird. Did I frighten you? ...Again!?... Oh what am I saying, of course I scared such a pathetic coward like yourself." Nights spoke with a snicker.

"Nights!" The owl replied alarmingly, flying over to stand between the nightmaren and the visitor! "You s-stay away now, then! W-we're causing no trouble! N-nothing for anyone t-to get angst here over!" The bird stutters fearfully. The girl stands up, alarmed by Owl's reaction to this mysterious figure, as she too was starting to feel a tad worried. Nights leans down into Owl's face and grins widely. "Please move aside for a second, would you sir?" the nightmaren says, giving a sly but sinister wink to the bird. Sweat pours down Owl's head as he hurriedly shakes his head in defiance, "I w-will not! I shall n-not allow you to t-t-take the visitor's ideya, and I shall n-not move from her side!"

For a second, Nights smile waned, placing his hand on his cheek as if he was looking at the Owl with a expression of pity upon his face, staring into his fearful eyes before suddenly bursting out aloud with laughter! "PfffthahaHAHAHAHA! OH WOW YOU ARE ACTUALLY BEING SERIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.." the nightmaren sudden stop of laughter and quick face change, switching to a menacing grin as he lightly shoves the bird out of his path. "...Yeeeaaahh No." The nightmaren chuckles as he approaches the girl, who steps back nervously.

The nightmaren examines the girl all around, then closely steps up to her, towering over the child. The visitor stands anxiously and unknowing, as Nights leans down to meet her gaze. "Hello." Nights speaks softly. "My name is Nights!.. What is yours?" he asks her with a big grin. The visitor takes a moment to breath deep before gaining the courage to respond. "My name is... Annie.." she replies, barely above a whisper. The nightmaren nods enthusiastically. "That's an interesting name! ..Say, Annie? Have you ever thought about flying? If you wish to try it, just let me see your hand for a second.." Nights says to the child.

"Hoo! Noo! Little Annie! Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you! It's a trap! You're in serious danger right now! Run! Dear Run!" Owl blathers loudly and incomprehensibly! The girl, shocked and scared, turns quickly and makes a dash for the magical doorway, but as she ran a quick swooshing sound quickly whizzed by her head, as the child found her escape blocked by Nights, who wagged his finger at her like a misbehaving menace! "Don't listen to the bird, visitor! Come on, let's be friends! You can trust me." Nights speaks with a hint of malice in his voice. The girl stares up to the floating nightmaren, distraught.

"Hoohoo! That's quite enough of it!" Owl shouts at Nights defiantly, the bird flapping his wings hard to quicky fly to the visitor's aid. Owl was not moving however, and his eyes moved to see why this was so. His heart sank, as he soon looked behind and realised his talons were caught in a tight grasp. The bird's eyes wide open with fear as he looks upon the cold, dark menacing face of the black and red monster that held his attempted flying at bay!

"Hmhmhmhmhm.." the new mystery creature chuckles evilly at Owl, staring back at him with the coldest icy eyes. "R-r-r-r-r..." Owl stutters in utter shock and panic. "Reala!" The visitor looks back in horror, at the creature that held Owl. Nights, on the other hand, grins his biggest grin yet. "I must say.. it would take a brave soul to defy the ways of Nightmare by this point.." Reala speaks softly but cold. "Either that.. or a desperate fool."

The visitor, frozen in terror, felt Nights place his hand on her shoulder. "Hey... just relax okay? Do as I say and he'll be fine, alright?" Nights grins at the girl with a fake look of compassion upon his face. The girl looks back to Owl, who was still trying to fly free, and she felt she had to do something about this. Clasping her hands together, the child closes her eyes and focuses, trying to think positive thoughts.

Reala's face grew impatient, as he nodded to to his cohort behind the visitor. Nights nods back, forcing the girl to turn and face the nightmaren. He did not do anything however, as a small red light was beginning to emanate from the girl's chest. "What?"... Nights stutters. The light grew bigger and brighter, as Owl and the nightmarens looked on as the girl was enveloped in the light. "...She is harnessing the power of her ideya!?..." Nights declares, surprised! "Impossible!" Reala adds in anger and defiance. But what his eyes were seeing were not lies.

The bright light of the ideya flashes forward, blasting into Nights and sending the nightmaren flying backwards into the doorway and hitting it hard, with a loud and sudden thud! The light shone brighter as it began to hover higher above the ground, with the visitor somewhere inside the light!

Reala tossed Owl aside, the bird hitting the ground and breaking his glasses. The dark creature hurried over to his partner and helped him off his feet. "A lucid...Nooo...argh..." Nights groans, as he falls forward and slumps defeated, as Reala held him up with an arm, and a most angered glare upon his face. "Master Wizeman must know of this". Reala speaks calmly, raising his clawed hands above his head. Owl managed to catch a glimpse as he recovered from his fall, to see Reala and Nights disappear in a void of darkness just mere seconds before the nright light came quickly crashing down where they once stood!

"Little Annie!? Hoohoo! Annie are you alright!?" Owl shouts, with difficult effort, slowly flying over. It took a few minutes before the light finally died down, and Annie layed there, not moving. Examining the child's face and body, Owl hoots with great relief, as the child was unharmed and okay. "Ahh the body is fading, this child has woken up in their world now..." He smiles, happy and relieved. "Such incredible power... I have never seen it before..."

Annie slowly fades away, as Owl flies back to pick up his glasses. He smiles as the Nightopians held the broken glasses with curiosity. Returning them to the bird, the Nightopians cheerily flew and danced around Owl.

Somewhere in the darkness, amongst the shadows and the shifting land slowly hovering in the air.. On top of a spiked spire placed dead centre in the darkness.. sitting on a throne placed upon the spire's top..

The nightmaren Reala sat there, an expression of both repressed rage and disappointment upon his face as he stared intensely into the wide abyss of the surrounding dark aether. Kneeling by his side, Nights rested his head and arms on his partner's lap, contemplating the utter defeat they had suffered, and the much shame placed upon the two after an hour of bereavement by their dark master, as a single tear slowly slid down Nights' cheek.

Reala sighs finally, while comforting his cohort as he stroked Nights hair, looking down to him. "Don't give them weakness, Nights... We were caught by surprise." Reala spoke softly. Nights raises his head to meet Reala's gaze. "What are we going to do about this?" Nights speaks, seeking the dark jester's words of wisdom. "We wait. The time will come." Reala replies with confidence in his tone.

"And the lucid, Reala?" the purple jester speaks.

"We take what is ours, my dear..." the other replies assuredly with a wide evil smile!


End file.
